


Pocket Full of Sunshine

by darkangel86



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Happy Steve McGarrett, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Scene, Texting, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: “Uh huh,” Jerry said with a snort. “So you're not also curious as to why our dear Commander has suddenly tripped and fallen into a bucket of sunshine?” He asked and Lou groaned as he dropped his head down onto his desk.





	Pocket Full of Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, technically this takes place after tonights new episode but there aren't any actual spoilers here.

All things concerned, Lou didn't consider himself a nosy person. Was he loud? Sure. Did he voice his opinion strongly? Absolutely. But did he stick his nose in where it didn't belong? Never. Unless of course you asked his wife then you'd get a different answer but he scoffed, rolling his eyes because who was going to ask Renee? No one. So it worked just fine for him.

Now, even though Lou wasn't the type to intrude on a private conversation, the former Chicago police officer had had just about enough of McGarrett and whatever the hell he had going on with his cell phone lately.

Every time he turned a corner or walked into a room there was Steve, nose stuck in his phone, thumbs typing at a speed he didn't know anyone outside his teenage daughter had mastered and a smile, big and bright as the sun in the morning sky, plastered on his face. It was getting on Lou's last damn nerve.

“You can just ask him, ya know,” Jerry said, jerking Lou out of his thoughts.

“I have no idea what you're talking about,” Lou said, as casually as he could, feigning confusion.

“Uh huh,” Jerry said with a snort. “So you're not also curious as to why our dear Commander has suddenly tripped and fallen into a bucket of sunshine?” He asked and Lou groaned as he dropped his head down onto his desk.

“So you've noticed it too?” Lou asked, watching as Jerry nodded his reply. “Its buggin' me, man. What is so interesting on his phone? I saw him walk into a closed door yesterday because he was distracted by whatever he's doing on there!”

“Whatever it is, its got him so distracted that he missed lunch. Three times! This week!” Jerry exclaimed, eyes narrowing as he looked through the glass windows of Steve's office, watching as Steve threw his head back and laughed.

“Can't you just, like, hack his phone or something and see what he'd doing? I mean, I assume he's talking to someone but who in the hell can make McGarrett smile like someone just told him the secret to world peace?!” Lou shouted.

“ _Oh_.” Jerry said, eyes widening in surprise before he rolled his eyes and, once again, snorted.

“What?” Lou asked.

“Dude. Come on. Think about what you just asked. I can't believe I didn't figure it out before now. I'm obviously slipping.” Jerry chuckled as he slapped Lou on the back before walking out.

“Obvious?” Lou asked himself. “Who the hell... _ah crap_.” He said with a sigh as he slouched down into his chair. “You're slippin', old man. You are slipping.” Lou chuckled to himself as he turned his attention back to his work. See, not nosy at all.

Across the office, Steve grinned as his phone suddenly rang.

“You do realize that I was in the middle of answering you, right? I had my argument perfectly planned out too and you ruined it.” Steve said, grinning and even a few thousand miles away he could see Danny roll his eyes at him.

“ _You're ridiculous, babe. I didn't ruin anything. Now you don't have to spend the next ten minutes trying to convince me that I'm wrong through your horribly spelled text speak. Seriously. Its awful. Even Charlie can text better than you can_.” Danny said with a chuckle.

“Charlie can't spell!” Steve exclaimed, laughing at the ridiculousness of his partner.

“ _My point exactly_.” Danny smirked and Steve knew Danny was smirking because he could hear it through the phone.

“You're dumb.” Steve mumbled even as he fought the urge to smile.

“ _Uh huh. Notice you didn't say I was wrong though_.” Danny teased and Steve gave in, smiling as he shook his head in amusement.

“When are you coming home?” Steve asked, grinning as Danny huffed on the other line.

“ _Steven, I have told you more than once, just today!, that I will be home in two days_.” Danny said, again, with an over exaggerated sigh.

“Yeah. But I just like hearing you say it.” Steve admitted softly, smiling almost bashfully as if Danny could see him.

“ _Babe_.” Danny's soft voice came across the line and Steve sighed. “ _I'll be home in two days. I promise. Nothing is gonna keep me from coming home to you, okay_?”

“Yeah, Danny. I know.” Steve ducked his head shyly at his partner's words. “And we're gonna talk when you get home, right?” He asked, almost as if he expected Danny to have changed his mind since the last time he asked. Twenty minutes ago.

“ _Yes, Steven, we're going to talk. I am going to come home, in two days, and instead of going to my own house where I could drop into my nice, warm comfortable bed and sleep for three days, I am going to come to your house where we can talk about how you apparently realized you were in love with me because of a text message and how I've known I loved you since you helped make sure I could keep my kids in my life_.” Danny said in a hurry, not stopping once to take a breath.

“Good.” Steve grinned. “Just making sure.” He chuckled.

“ _Oh, you unbelievable schmuck_!” Danny groaned, automatically setting off on a rant that Steve was at least 85% sure he'd heard before. Oh well. He could deal. Danny was coming home soon and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be honest, who else got a little too happy when Danny texted Steve about coming home? Lord knows I did.


End file.
